The Processes
by Gaaraslover30240
Summary: There are many processes one must go through in order to obtain true happiness. Though Yuuki has went through many hardships, there are many more to come. As her love for Kaname still blooms, the processes she must go through, may, in the end, kill her.
1. Process of Adjusting

**The Processes**

**By: Gaaraslover30240**

**Sequel to ****Kuran Love**

**Summary: **There are many processes one must go through in order to obtain true happiness. Though Yuuki has went through many hardships, there are many more to come. As her love for Kaname still blooms, the processes she must go through, may, in the end, kill her.

_**I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own this plot.**_

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the sequel to ****Kuran Love****, It's fresh, new, exciting, and not to mention HOT! ^^ I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**Oh, and "****A Few Words From Me****" will always be at the bottom of the page. Anyway onto the first chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

--

**--**

**Chapter 1: The Process of Adjusting**

--

--

I stretched and reached out for Kaname, only to find his side of the bed empty. I flopped back over to my side and rubbed my hands over my eyes. I could feel the sunshine coming through the window, warming my skin

It felt wonderful.

I opened my eyes to look outside. But when I looked to the window I screamed in agony. It was a loud and ear-piercing scream. I quickly closed my eyes and turned away from the brightness of the sun. Kaname was there before I could let out another scream. He quickly closed the thick velvet curtains and came to me, and cradled my head in his arms.

"Shhh, Yuuki-chan. I know it hurts, I know. Please. Please don't cry. It makes me suffer to know I've caused you such pain," he whispered against my hair. I could tell that regret smothered his tone, but I couldn't say anything; not yet. My throat was burning from my scream and my eyes were watering from the abuse from the sun. I tried to open my eyes, but my lids were too heavy.

I looked up to Kaname.

"Wh-" I tried clearing my throat so I could talk.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

He smiled gently down at me and kissed my eyelids, which immediately made them feel better.

"It will get better, Yuuki. But in the beginning it is hell for new vampires. Your senses are in overdrive right now. It'll take time for you to adjust to using them."

I gripped the front of his shirt and finally blinked my eyes open all the way.

And I laughed.

Everything was so _bright. _And it was dark. Kaname whipped the rest of my tears away. He got up, left the room, and returned a few moments later with a glass of water in his right hand, and two pills in his left hand. I took the glass of water he offered and took two greedy gulps, and the water soothed my burning throat a bit.

"Ah," I sighed.

Kaname put the pills in my hand and I looked up at him strangely.

"Why do I need these?"

Kaname leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom and smirked at me.

"What? Why are you smirking?"

"Just admiring your skin," he replied, a light visibly coming into his eyes.

"Seriously. What are these for?" I asked again.

His face sobered and he said, "One is for the headache I know you will get after looking at the sun."

He paused.

"And the other?" I pressed.

"And the blue one is for bloodlust."

"Bloodlust?" I asked, and swallowed. I noticed that my throat was burning again and I took two gulps of water to try and ease it. But it didn't help.

"See. Already it is taking effect on you. You need to take the pills now."

I looked down to them and stared at them a moment before I threw them into my mouth, and chased them down my throat with water. I sighed heavily.

"So, I should adjust to being a new vampire soon, right?" I asked, hopefully.

"I don't know. It's different for everyone."

I nodded, and decided I didn't need to sulk. I was the one who had wanted this, and I wasn't going to change my mind now.

"So, I can one go out at night?"

He nodded. "For a while. Until you adjust to the light."

I got up and sauntered past him into the bathroom. He slapped my butt as I passed him.

"Kaname!" I giggled. I knew he was only doing this to make me feel better. At least it was working. I turned on the water and the tub filled with steaming hot water. I felt Kaname's arms wrap around my naked waist and I sighed and leaned back into his chest.

"I didn't do it just to make you feel better. I did it because I wanted to, too."

I gasped. I was sure I hadn't said that our loud!

"How-"

His chuckle cut me off.

"Because we can communicate telepathically now," he explained.

"Can every vampire do that?" I asked, as his hands trailed down to my hips, and we started to sway slightly.

"It is mainly done between mats, but can be done by others, if they have the power to do it."

"Oh."

I leaned over and turned the water off in the tub. This time Kaname cupped my bottom but I swatted his hands away.

"Aw, Yuuki," he complained, pouting.

And damn if it wasn't a sexy pout.

"I need to take a soak now, Kaname. I would say you can join be, but you seem a bit pawy this morning."

He smirked.

"I always am. I can just show it more now that I know I can't hurt you as easily."

Suddenly images of our wedding night flashed through my head and the images made me gasp and moan all at once.

"Kami," I breathed and opened my eyes. Kaname looked at me hungrily and growled. I swallowed.

"Kaname-kun, I promise to be with you later, but right now-"

"I know, Yuuki. You need a soak. I was just teasing you."

He bent over and kissed me. "I'll be waiting for you to get our. There are still a few things we need to talk about."

I nodded and stepped into the tub and sank down into the warm water, letting it surround me with comfort. So, it really did happen. I was really a vampire; and I was really married to Kaname. I sighed and dunked my head under water. I rose back up and grabbed some soap and scrubbed myself clean, and then I washed my hair with my new shampoo, which smelled of roses. ( ^_^) I rinsed my hair and stepped out of the tub and wrapped my hair in a towel a on put on my blue silk robe.

Kaname was sitting on the bed, staring blankly into space. He turned his head to me, closed his eyes, and inhaled.

"You smell lovely," he said, and patted the spot beside him on the bed. I sat down and waited for him to begin. He took my hand and his ring caught my attention. He said he would never take it offer, and I wouldn't either. I glanced to my ring where I could barely feel its weight and sighed.

"Yuuki, you know you're my love and I would never want anything to happen to you."

I nodded slowly.

"Well, I know you are just getting used to being a vampire, and that you're dieing to try out your new abilities."

Actually, that had never crossed my mind.

"But, the fact is, the head Council has asked me to go to Romania to investigate some strange happenings there."

"Strange happenings?"

"Hai. And since I am the top most available pure blood vampire, they've elected me to go there and see if I can stop any of the killings or strange events that have occurred over the past few weeks. I'll be gone for a few months. And I have to leave tonight"

"Oh," I mumbled. I was too shocked and chocked up to say anything else. So…he was leaving. And I would have to stay here and figure out everything.

By myself.

I turned my face away from him to hide my tears.

"Yuuki, why the tears?" he asked, catching glimpse of them anyway.

He turned my face back to him and smiled gently. I couldn't find my voice to speak.

"I told the Council I would only go on one condition."

I took the glass of water that was still on the nightstand and took a swallow.

"What condition?" I asked, my voice squeaking.

"For you to come with me."

I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding and jumped on him, knocking him over on the bed and making the towel drop from my head.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Kaname! You won't regret taking me, I promise. I'll be good and-"

He clamped a hand over my mouth to shut up my babbling

"Yuuki, I hate to know that you thought I would leave you here. I'm sorry that you wasted tears for nothing. But, you won't be able to go with me every where. Not until you get accustomed to the light. But as soon as the sun goes down, I'll come and get you and take you to wherever I have to be."

I smiled and kissed him hard on the lips. I closed my eyes and sighed as he ran his fingers through my damp hair. He laid me on the bed and skimmed his fingers over my body, as I did to him.

"I say we have a little fun before we have to leave. What'd ya say?"

I smirked and yanked his shirt off.

"I say, lets get rowdy."

As clothes flew and bodies intertwined, sighs and moans escaped our mouths. And before we knew it, two hours had flew by.

As I lay on Kaname's chest, listening to the sound of his heart and breath, I contemplated what this new life with him would be like.

It would be wonderful, I knew.

But I would still worry about him when I wasn't with him. I sighed and stretched on top of him. How was I _ever_ going to get used to this? Get used to having Kaname all to myself?

I guess I never would.

But then, that's just another part of the process of adjusting I would have to go through.

I closed my eyes in hopes of catching a nap before we had to pack and leave. Within seconds I was asleep.

--

"**A Few Words From Me":**

: And…there is the first chapter. So, what do you think? Oh, and I apologize for the non-lemon, sine I know y'all were hoping for one. But, have no fear, there is another one near! Anyway, I hope you like it and decide to review. Until the next chapter, au revoir mes amies!


	2. Process of Flying

**The Processes**

**By: Gaaraslover30240**

**Sequel to ****Kuran Love**

**Summary: **There are many processes one must go through in order to obtain true happiness. Though Yuuki has went through many hardships, there are many more to come. As her love for Kaname still blooms, the processes she must go through, may, in the end, kill her

_**I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own this plot.**_

**HI everyone! I'm here with a new chapter. I hope y'all will enjoy it, and I hope y'all are keeping warm where ever you are. ^^**

**Oh yeah, if you need someone to beta your stories, I'm free.**

**Just let me know.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

--

--

**Chapter 2:The Process of Flying**

--

--

When I awoke a few hours later, I was no longer on Kaname's chest, but just laying on the bed, alone. I squinted my eyes open and saw that Kaname was just shutting one of his suit cases. I rose up in bed and looked at him.

"Should I pack too?"

He looked over and smiled at me.

"No, Yuuki. I have already packed your things. But, you should get up and get a shower. We will be leaving soon."

I nodded and got up and went to the bathroom and quickly took a shower and walked back into our room.

"Kaname-kun, what should I wear? I mean, will I be meeting anyone I need to impress?" I asked, walking over to the closet about to pull something out.

"Yuuki, you could impress anyone without trying," he complimented me.

"Ha," I laughed, knowing it wasn't true.

_Hell, I can't even remember how I had impressed Kaname, _I thought, pulling out my red, frilly dress that I had been wearing when Kaname had first rescued me. I sighed, thinking of how lovely he had looked in his uniform.

"Yuuki, you impressed me with your trust, though it came later, and thank you. I rather like how I look in my uniform too," he teased.

"Oh, I'm never going to get used to that."

I got dressed in my red dress and slipped on some regular white sandals, with glittery hearts on the sides. I towel-dried my hair and ran a brush through it briefly. I looked in the mirror and nodded.

_This would do._

I felt Kaname encircle his arms around me and lay his chin on the top of my head.

"Yuuki, you could have worn that towel to see the people we are going to meet, and it would have impressed them. Though, if you did that I would have to kill them, for I know where there thoughts would stray."

I then saw flashed of us at the lake, when he had tried to cheer me up.

I gasped.

Then I turned around and bopped him on the head.

"One day I'm going to surprise you with one of those memories and bring you to your knees," I promised, smirking.

He laughed.

"Ah, but I would be joyful if you did that, my Yuuki."

I stuck my tongue out at him and glanced down to the many suit cases he had packed.

"So, how are you going to flash with all of these suit cases?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"We're not going to flash there. The council advised me to look as human as possible. So, we're flying there."

I got a bewildered look on my face.

"Fly there? I didn't know you could fly," I stated, awed.

"I can't, Yuuki," he laughed. "We're going to fly on an _airplane_."

I inwardly gasped. Airplane? As in a big unreliable machine that goes up in the air and carries people to where they want to go? As in they would be off of the ground for more than mere minutes?

Oh, no. There was no way in hell he was getting me on an airplane.

I calmly sat down on the bed and crossed my arms and my legs at the ankles.

"No," I simply said.

"I beg your pardon?" he said, laying on his charm already.

"I said 'no'. I'm not getting on an airplane and flying to Romania. Now, if you could flash there, I would be more than happy to go. But, not on an airplane."

He sighed.

"Yuuki-"

"No."

"If you would just-"

"No. No"

"It won't be for very long. Just-"

"No, no, no, no, no! Kaname, I hate flying. I hate being off of the ground period. I won't do it. And there is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind."

--

_**A few hours and arguments later…on the plane ( XD )**_

"I can't believe I'm on a plane. Please don't crash, please don't crash," I kept repeating.

How I let Kaname convince me to get on a moving object that would take us up too high in the air was beyond me. I was plastered to my seat and I hadn't moved an inch since we took off.

"Yuuki, we aren't on a plane. We're on my jet. I decided we would take this, that way you wouldn't have to make a fool of yourself with your fear of flying."

"Gee, thanks," I replied sarcastically. He smiled at me as he took a seat beside me.

"Really, Yuuki. You have nothing to be afraid of. We will be off of this jet in about two hours and then you can rest some more, okay?" he said, in his oh-so-soothing voice.

I sighed.

"All right, Kaname. But, how am I going to get to where we are staying?" I asked, and laid my head on his chest.

"I'll worry about that, Yuuki-chan," he murmured, stroking my hair.

"Okay. And thanks, Kaname. Without you, I would just be a fish without water. Ashiteru."

_And I you, Yuuki, _he thought, and started to hum a lovely lullaby that lulled me straight to sleep.

When I woke up I was staring at a ceiling that had elaborate mythical creatures on it. And each one of them were different than the other in shape, texture, size, and color. I stared harder, trying to identify each creature.

Centaur, mermaid, fairy, shape-shifter, werewolf, and….vampyre.

This vampire didn't look anything like Kaname or the other vampires I had met. This one looked dark, and capable of anything. His fangs stuck out a few inches from his lips, which were blood red, from drinking, I guessed. And his eyes were the most mystical blue I had ever seen. I shuddered. Something about that figure made me uneasy. I glanced over to the only window and noticed that the curtains were drawn to. It must have been daylight.

I sighed and flopped back on the bed.

Well, there wasn't much I could do without Kaname. Kami, I slept hard. I mean, I didn't even feel like I had been moved once. My throat suddenly felt like it was on fire; like that fire would consume my whole being if I didn't quench it right then and there. I stumbled over to the sink, filling a glass of water and downing it quick.

It still felt like fire.

I glance over to our luggage in one corner near a little side table. I noticed a not and a pill on it and walked over to it and snatched up the note, reading its content quickly.

**Yuuki,**

**I hope you slept well and I hope I didn't disturb you any when I had to carry you to the hotel we are staying in. Just do me two favors. 1) Please take the blood tablet I have left for you. I know your throat will be burning and taking the pill will help.**

I immediately stopped reading and threw the pill down my throat, followed by a quick slug of water. In just mere moments the burning died down to a dull thud. I continued to read the note.

**And 2) Please, **_**please**_**, don't leave the hotel. I know that there are ways you can hide your skin and protect your eyes from the sun, but Romania is not a safe place to be at this place in time. So please, just stay in the hotel, and explore all that they have to offer. Soon food will lose its appeal to you, so you could go and get something to eat. I hear the hotel serves excellent shrimp. I'll be home as soon as I can and fill you in. Bye for now, and please be safe and take care of yourself.**

**Jan ne,**

**Kaname.**

I folded the letter and sighed.

Fine. This once. And _**only **_this once, would I behave and be a good girl.

_Only because I haven't gotten used to the sun,_ I told myself. I could have sworn I heard a chuckle…

--

"**A Few Words From Me":**

**Ha, so Kaname chuckled at her being a good girl for once. ^^ Thanks to everyone who reviewed/added the story to their alert and favs. I really appreciate it!**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

**--PeachyQ73**: I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like Kuran Love as well, and thanks for reviewing!

--**kimchan884**: I hoped you liked this chapter, and I'm glad you liked the prequel. Thanks for reviewing!

**--Hinata1020569**: Sorry if it wasn't soon enough, but I hope you liked it!

--**alyzzahp:** Yeah, Yuuki is getting spoiled by him. ^^ And isn't that a nice visual? Naught Kaname…hmm… ^_^

-**-whitefangkitty2**: Thanks! I will keep it up 'cause I'm obsessed. ^^

--**Ryoma23**: Welp, I hope it is what you liked. Thanks for reviewing. And hey, don't be scared to speak your mind. K? ;)

--**LawlietxRinoa**: Hmm…yes… I wonder what will happen in Romania…well, stay tuned and find out! ^^

--**aileen9505**: Thanks. I thought it was a good beginning too.

--**yuenying848**: Ha, I usually don't put lemons in the story until a few chapters, so I can develop my plot and let people get involved into the story, instead of just the yummy-ness of Kaname and Yuuki. ^^

--**JuuriSama**: Yay, I'm glad you liked it. ^^

--**EdwardisBella's4ever**: Thanks! I think it can only get better too.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Now everyone, go push the button and REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Process of Waiting

**The Processes**

--

**By: Gaaraslover30240**

**--**

**Sequel to ****Kuran Love**

**--**

**Summary: **There are many processes one must go through in order to obtain true happiness. Though Yuuki has went through many hardships, there are many more to come. As her love for Kaname still blooms, the processes she must go through, may, in the end, kill her.

_**I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own this plot.**_

**Hello again everyone! Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed. I love you!! I know it's been a while since I updated, and I apologize for that. I've been applying for college and getting ready to leave; but now I'm updating again. Yay! **

**Anyway, on to the chapter!**

**Oh, and just so everyone knows, Kaname can't hear all of Yuuki's thoughts. Just most of them. I know, a little weird, but just work with me, okay? ^^**

_**Bonne lecture! (Good reading)**_

--

--

**Chapter 3: The Process of Waiting**

**--**

**--**

I sighed heavily as I flopped down on to the bed. Well, what could I do now? There was nothing to do here. I could go and get some food as Kaname had suggested, but that meant I would have to leave the room. And I supposed to keep our cover as humans? How was I going to do that? Could I do that, was a better question. I sighed again and got up to leave the room. Anything would be better than sitting in that slightly depressing room all day.

It's not that the room itself was depressing, just that without Kaname-kun there it was, I thought, softly shutting the door behind me. I glanced down to my outfit and made sure that I would fit in. I shrugged. Becoming a vampire sure wasn't going to change my way of thinking.

Much.

I smiled as I pressed the button for the elevator to come up. I fiddled with my bracelet Kaname had gotten me what seemed like a long time ago. He still hadn't taken it off for me. And I don't think he plans to, I thought. A faint ding sounded and the doors opened. Before I could blink a man brushed past me and shoved me out of the way.

"Hey!" I shouted.

The man looked back to me and smirked a little, then continued on his way down the hall.

"Jerk," I muttered under my breath as the doors finally closed once I was in the elevator. Apparently wherever you went in the world there were still people who didn't give a damn about anything. I relaxed and focused on my task ahead. I was just going to be good (only for Kaname) and enjoy a pleasant meal in the hotel dinning room.

As the elevator reached the first floor the aromas of breakfast food made their way to my nostrils. I sighed. Well, apparently I still wanted food. I glanced around the lobby and other rooms and noticed all of the drapes to the windows were closed. That's odd, I thought. I slowly made my way toward the area where the trays were kept and picked one up. I glanced around and noticed that no one was staring at me.

Good.

I hated being stared at. I just figured people would be staring, because it was obvious that I wasn't from here. I smiled as I grabbed a few slices of bacon, a few eggs, and a biscuit.

I looked around for an empty table, which surprisingly wasn't hard to find. There weren't many people up and about yet. That was okay with me, because I wasn't feeling up to talking to anyone at the moment.

I sat down my plate and unwrapped my silverware that was neatly folded in a napkin. And then I dug in. My mouth watered with my first bite, and still with my second. Within minutes I had cleaned my plate. God, I must have been hungrier than I realized.

I looked around the room to see what I was supposed to do with my dish. I didn't see anywhere to put it, and there was no one who looked like a waiter…

"Here, let me get that for you."

I looked up at the person standing in front of me. She was a tall woman, dressed simply in sneakers, a red blouse, and white pants. Her light brown hair framed her face in an angelic way and her blue eyes shown brighter as she smiled. She looked to be in her late twenties. I fumbled with my plate as I gave it to her.

"Oh, arigato."

She gave me a puzzled look.

"Ari-oh-watta?"

Oops. Was I not supposed to reveal that we were Japanese? I mentally slapped my forehead. Could I never do anything right?

"Uh, it means 'thank you' in Japanese," I offered sweetly.

"Oh." She smiled. "Well, that's nice to know. I love learning new languages. But honey, I must tell you, you picked a bad time to come and visit this place. Especially alone."

"Oh, I'm not—" I stopped myself from telling her I wasn't alone. She didn't need to know anymore about me. But, if I could get some information from her to help Kaname any, then I would. I watched her take a seat across from me to, I assume, fill me in on the latest gossip she hadn't got to share with anyone.

"Well, strange things have been happening here lately."

I leaned forward to show my interest. "Strange things? Like what, exactly?"

She pursed her lips and seemed to be weighting her options if she should tell me or not. I had the notion to drum my fingers on the table impatiently, but I didn't. Finally she smiled at me again, and started to tell me what she knew.

"Well, a lot of people have been disappearing lately. Mainly young girls, but that's beside the point. And the police never tell us citizens anything. They just say that they're doing all they can and that we should all be more cautious of where we go, whom we're around and things like that. I told my friend Cathy that they should go ahead and throw us in jail if they're going to tell us how to live our lives," she said, faking a smile for my sake.

I bit my lip to keep from saying anything. But I thought of something to ask that was harmless.

"Do you know why all of the drapes are closed on all of the windows?" I asked, changing the subject a bit.

"Oh, yes. Someone paid the manager a great sum of money to make sure all of the drapes stayed shut for about two weeks."

I smiled. It had to be Kaname. _Thank you_, I said telepathically.

_You're welcome, love._

"But, many of us think that there is some kind of gang war going on," she said, getting back to her gossip.

"Gang war?" I asked, slightly taken aback.

These things couldn't possibly be done by gangs. What would they have to gain from killing people and raping women?

The woman nodded at me. "Yes. There are two major gangs in Romania. The Savages and the Bloodlusts."

"Bloodlust. That's an interesting name for a gang," I commented. "Do you know why they're called that?"

"It's because they like to see people bleed. One victim the police found had died because he had bled to death. He had multiple stab wounds all over his body, and even a few bite marks."

My ears perked up at that.

"Bite marks? Well, that's barbaric."

She nodded. "I know!" She sighed, and turned her head as what I assumed was her boss yelled at her. She stood up and offered me another smile.

"Well, I have to get back to work, but you be careful walking those streets, honey, okay?"

I nodded at her, and then remembered I hadn't gotten her name. "Wait!" I called out before she went into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Kate," was all she said, and then she went into the kitchen.

I sat back in my chair a moment and soaked in all of the information I had just gotten. Though it was probably just her assumptions and worries, the information could be useful to Kaname. I got up from my seat and went back to our room. Luckily no jerk was there to shove me as I got on and off of the elevator. I threw myself down on the bed and studied the ceiling more. My eyes were always drawn to the vampire in the painting. I closed my eyes and envisioned Kaname being back soon. But soon my mind drifted else where and I couldn't concentrate.

Gah, I hated waiting! I turned over on the bed and licked my lips. Maybe if I took a nap time might go by faster. So, I focused on dreaming of Kaname, and soon I was asleep.

--

"**A Few Words From Me":**

**--Sorry, no Kaname in this chapter. But, what do you think of the plot so far? Is it too predictable, or is it hard to tell what is what at this point? Please review and let me know. Thanks.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**kimchan884**: _Thank you so much for saying I do great work!! ^^_

**Hinata1020569**: _Here is more! Lol. I hope you liked it._

**LawlietxRinoa**: _Yes, he is, isn't he? That's is part of the reason I love him! And cause he is a vamopire, and smexy, and smart..oh, I could go on an on. : ^_^_

**JuuriSama**: _Yeah, I can't believe she is gonna behave either! ____ I'm glad that I at least know I can make a devently funny chapter. Thanks for reviewing._

**candygurl12**:_I will keep on writing. ^^_

**VampireMaddy**: _Yeah, I know they seem like Bella and Edward, which isn't what I wanted at all, so I'm trying to change that; but thanks for reading and reviewing. I loved how he chuckled too!_

_**Aileen'L.O.L**__:__ Yeah_, the plane scene was really fun to write.

**Oreo Cafe**: _I'm glad you do. I hope you continue reading. ^^_

**xcrystaltapiax**: _Thanks. And sorry it took so long for an update._

**O-Mega Lead**: _Thanks for your honest review. Yeah, I don't plan to put too many lemons in here. Just enough to keep the readers interested in Yuuki and Kaname's romance. ^^_

**LikeButterOverTooMuchBread**: _They usually are common themes for vampires, especially the 'Yuuki don't hurt yourself' part. New vampires are more susceptible to get in to trouble they can't handle because they are too sure of themselves. Thanks for reviewing!_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Now, push the damn button and review! ^^

Please? You know you want too…


	4. Process of Behaving

**The Processes**

--

**By: Gaaraslover30240**

**--**

**Sequel to ****Kuran Love**

**--**

**Summary: **There are many processes one must go through in order to obtain true happiness. Though Yuuki has went through many hardships, there are many more to come. As her love for Kaname still blooms, the processes she must go through, may, in the end, kill her.

_**I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own this plot.**_

**Well, hi my long lost copains!(friends) I know its been a very long while since I've updated, but I'm here now! ^_^ So…bonne lecture!**

--

**Chapter 4: ****The Process of Behaving**

--

I blinked my eyes a few times as I felt something wet being pressed to my forehead. I smiled up at Kaname.

"What are you doing?"

He removed the cloth from my head. "You felt a bit warm, so I put this on you."

I felt of my head and shrugged. Nothing felt amiss to me. I suddenly gasped and jumped into Kaname's lap where he was sitting in a chair he had placed by the bed. It took me a few minutes to process that he was actually back.

"You're back, you're back! What took you so long?" I mumbled into his shirt. Kami, I loved the way he smelled. He laughed at me and patted my head, and he held me for a moment. Then he leaned back so I had to look at him in the face.

"Well, incase you haven't noticed, it's finally dark outside, and I promised you that when it was dark I would come back and get you. So, it's time to get up sleepy head."

He stood up and held me to him in a very tight hug. He suddenly leaned down and whispered in my ear, "But next time you jump into my lap so happily, and willingly, I will have to jump you back. Comprende(sp?)?" he asked, and lifted my chin to give me a mouthwatering kiss. I bite his bottom lip as he pulled my head slightly away. He gazed at me, panting, for a moment; his fangs just below his lips.

Heh.

_Hahaha_, I taunted him.

I was learning how to handle him too.

He turned his head away before he began to speak again.

"Go shower and put on something…something clubish, but that won't draw much attention."

"Oh, are you taking me out!?" I asked my excitement showing. He shook his head.

"Not tonight. Tonight I go because I have to investigate something."

"Oh," I mumbled. I opened the door to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Hmm…wonder what's going to happen… 'Don't draw much attention' Kaname had said. Well, I could manage that. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water rinse away the rest of my drowsiness.

--

_**Kaname's P.O.V.**_

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face. Maybe bringing her here with me was a bad idea, I thought, sinking back into my chair I had placed beside her bed. But, I reasoned with myself, she would have been no safer at home. And at least this way I could see her.

But the only thing was, was that she was driving me crazy. Just that one kiss and I was panting. I groaned. And her jumping and wiggling around on my lap didn't help much either. But, after I got used to it some, maybe it would become easier. I heard her turn the water on and I groaned again.

Or maybe not.

--

_**Yuuki's P.O.V**_

"No, that outfit won't do either," Kaname said while shaking his head.

"Why not!?" I demanded loudly. "What is so important that I look just right, or not just right, as it were?"

He sighed, and turned me around to face the floor-length mirror.

"Tell me, what do you see wrong with this outfit?"

I narrowed my gaze and studied the third outfit I had picked out. I was wearing simple blue jeans that weren't very snug, and they had blue jewels decorating the edges of the ankle parts, and my shirt was a bit flashier; bright blue with mesh over one arm, and it slanted across my middle; and it was all sparkly. (**XD**) And my shoes would be flat black ones-just incase I had to run or something went wrong. So, I saw absolutely nothing wrong with this outfit.

"I see nothing wrong with it," I told him.

He sighed in frustration.

"You're still showing too much skin."

I whirled around to him.

"Look, this is the best that I'm going to come up with. We're already late. Didn't you say you had to be there at a certain time?"

He cursed and eyed my outfit with distaste once more then sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you can wear that. Just try and behave?" he asked in his most sexy voice. I shivered and nodded at him.

As we finally left the hotel, I finally got to study what he had put on. The main thing that I found appealing about the outfit is that it was black. I had rarely ever seen anything on Kaname that was black. He wore blue jeans with holes in them, black army boots, and a black t-shirt, that showed off more of his muscles than usual, so I found myself staring at him quite a bit. I pumped into him and he turned around to stare at me. I quickly ducked my head and blushed. As I looked around, I noticed we were already at the club.

"Wow, this was really close."

I heard Kaname chuckle.

"Actually, we walked about a mile."

I had been staring at him for that long?

"Yuuki, I don't care if you stare at me," he laughed. "I'm glad I appeal to your eyes."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he grabbed my chin.

"Please, don't do that here," he begged. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why?"

"Because it drives me crazy and if other guys see it…it will do the same to them. And I really don't feel like killing anyone tonight."

"All right…" I sighed. Sometimes I just couldn't win with him. He told the bouncer our names and we entered the club. Lights were flashing, and people were bumping and grinding. And truthfully, I thought that kind of dancing was disgusting, but…if I had a chance to do it with Kaname…it might not be so bad. We stopped a few seconds when we came in so Kaname could look for the person he was supposed to be meeting with. I scanned the crowd to see if I knew anyone, and of course I didn't. I started to drum my fingers on the railing as he searched.

"Hmm," Kaname said and I turned my attention to him.

"He's not here yet."

"So…let's go get a drink. Please?" I begged and pouted.

"All right…But *no to-kill-ya."

"Aw nuts," I laughed.

We headed over to the bar, which meant we had to go through all the dancing people/couples. Kami, it was hot on the dance floor. In temperature and sex. As I finally saw the end of the dance floor, I sighed. Kaname grabbed my hand and pulled me along. As we made it off of the dance floor, a guy grabbed my ass, but I didn't say or do anything.

_Stupid jerk,_ I thought and sat down on a stool beside Kaname.

"Ano, jack and coke on the rocks, please," I told the bar tender. I waited for Kaname to order, but his attention was on the dance floor.

"Do you see that guy, or are you just staring at the pretty girls?" I teased. I touched his shoulder and it was tense, which wasn't good.

"Kaname?" I asked softly.

He finally turned his head back to me and smiled.

"Just a beer for me," he told the bar tender.

"Aw, c'mon, man up some. Have some jack with me," I said, and licked my lips after I had taken my first swallow. I saw him visibly swallow. I had hooked him.

"All right. Make that what she's having."

After we had both drowned our first drink, I was starting to feel pretty good. But Kaname was still all business and no fun.

"Loosen up, Kaname, and have some fun. It's obvious that the guy isn't gonna show. Who was it that you were supposed to meet with anyway?"

"I think you two may already know each other," he said with a slight smirk. "But, he was supposed to be here when I came in, and it has me a little worried. He was supposed to help us with this case," he whispered to me.

Hmm…someone I may already know to help us with the case…No names or faces popped into my head immediately.

"Well, while you sit here and think, I'm going to start a riot, k?"

Before I could get up he grabbed my arm.

"Didn't I tell you to behave?" he asked, slightly whispering.

I smirked at him.

"Of course. But do you remember what I said a while back when you first asked me in a letter?"

--

_Flashback_

--

**I folded the letter and sighed.**

**Fine. This once. And **_**only **_**this once, would I behave and be a good girl.**

_**Only because I haven't gotten used to the sun,**_** I told myself. I could have sworn I heard a chuckle…**

**--**

I loosened my arm and stood up on my stool, and then I hopped up on the bar.

"Shit," I heard him mumble, and then I began to dance. After all, I couldn't behave to save my life. It was just in my blood to be bad

_Sorry, Kaname. It's just in my blood, _I thought.

He smirked just a bit.

--

"**A Few Words From Me":**

**So, what did you think? I hoped y'all liked it. Stay tuned to see what will happen to Yuuki. And can anyone guess who the person they are meeting is?**

-_**And thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**-I hope you will come back to read more.**_

_**--Bye!**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**DarkBombayAnge****l: I hope you liked what happened!**

**BlackRose:**** I'm glad I can still be unpredictable. About the children…I can't say, you'll just have to read and find out. ^^**

**Lumanial****: I hope you will love this one too.**

**Tasha****: Here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure!**

**Annon****: Thanks for adding the Japanese stuff! And thanks for the compliment. I hope you liked it!**

**Sexward****: Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review. ^^**

**Kikyo2101****: Sorry I couldn't have updated sooner. Still, I hope you liked it!**

**JerichoGirl****: Hmm, to anser your question, that guy was just a jerk. Hope you liked it!**

**O-MegaLead****: Lol, yes, I do really need to make some rules for the telepathy thing. I will do so in the next chapter. Thanks for the suggestion.**

**Alyzzahp****: Ha, loved your review! ^^ It was sweet of Kaname, huh?**

**Hinata1020569****: Here is the update. Enjoy!**

**Kimchan884****: Heh, I loved the conversation, too. ^^**

**VampireMaddy****: She is a pureblood vamp, just not his sister. I made it to where she will be a pureblood, by taking in his blodd, just not his sis, 'cause I didn't want that in here. ^^**

**JuuriSama****: Actually, it is semi-important, but really more of a filler chapie. Sorry! **


	5. Process of Thirst

**The Processes**

--

**By: Gaaraslover30240**

**--**

**Sequel to ****Kuran Love**

**--**

**Summary: **There are many processes one must go through in order to obtain true happiness. Though Yuuki has went through many hardships, there are many more to come. As her love for Kaname still blooms, the processes she must go through, may, in the end, kill her.

_**I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own this plot.**_

**Hi everyone! Finally, I am updating!!! I hope y'all won't stay too mad at me for not updating in so long of a time. But, anyway, I've read back through the story, and now that I have everything straight in my head, I'm going to be adding **_**a lot**_** of twists to it. ^_^ **

**Anyway, bonne lecture!**

**--**

**Chapter 5: The Process of Thirst**

**--**

_--Yuuki's P.O.V--_

As I swayed my body to the music, I glanced back over to Kaname, who was still looking for that guy who was supposed to meet us. I pouted a bit. I hated to see him worry.

"Ah!" I screamed as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was.

I sighed when I saw a semi-familiar face.

"Oh, Kate. Kami, you scared me."

"Kam-a-what?"

I sighed.

"Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to party. My boss let me off early."

"Oh, as am I," I said.

I glanced down to see her outfit and gawked at it. Her black dress was so low cut and was so short in the front, you could tell she wasn't hiding anything. She wanted to show it all off. I had only met her today, but I wouldn't have thought of her as a night owl, party girl kind of person. But then again, my judgment with people had never been very good.

"I love your outfit!" She screamed above the music.

I smiled at her and was about to say the same to her, but a guy came up next to her and bowed to us. Honestly, who does that anymore?

"Well, since you have company now, I'll leave you to him."

I turned to go but Kate grabbed my wrist. I looked back to her with a puzzled expression.

"What?" I asked.

"This is someone I wanted to introduce you to. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but since y'all are both here, I'll just do it now. Edmund, this is Yuuki. Yuuki, Edmund."

_Oh crap. She just had to do this now,_ I thought.

_What's going on_? Kaname asked.

_I'll explain later. Just keep an eye out for your person_, I thought back, trying to distract him.

I quickly stuck my hand out, and then I looked at his appearance. He wore simple jeans and a white shirt and plain black boots. He wasn't overly muscular, but anyone could tell he could take a punch and dish one out if he had too. I trailed my eyes up to his face and stifled a gasp. He had green eyes. Like cat eyes, only you didn't want to stop looking at his.. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you," I said, and we shook hands. I bit my lip when his hand touched mine. Something was off with this guy. And I couldn't tell if it was in a good way or a bad way. I slowly slid my hand out of his.

"Ano, Kate, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure. Stay right here Edmund, we'll be back in a jiff."

I drug her over to a quieter place and thumped her on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for? And y'know missy, I'm older than you, so you really shouldn't treat me that way."

I rolled my eyes. I was suddenly getting very annoyed by her presence.

"Why on earth did you want us to meet?" I demanded.

"Oh, you're talking about Edmund? Ain't he a doll?" she asked, looking back and waving at him. He smirked and waved back.

"Yeah, yeah. He's a real peach. But, couldn't you have introduced him to someone else?"

Kate's face fell a bit and I mentally slapped myself for making her feel bad, but there wasn't any other way to put it.

"Well, since you didn't come with anyone here, I thought I might introduce you to someone, and besides, he likes Japanese girls the best."

"Oh," I said. That would make it a bit hard for him to get a girl around here, I guess…No, no, Yuuki! Stop thinking like that! Just go back over and sit with Kaname.

"Well, I'm suddenly not feeling very well, Kate. I think I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and rest a bit."

"Oh, well, at least y'all go to meet tonight, and he got to see your slammin' body in that outfit, so maybe he'll take an interest in you and y'all can go out sometime."

"Uh, sure, maybe. But, I'll catch up with you later, okay? Have fun tonight," I said, and slid past her and practically ran to Kaname.

"Yuuki, what is it?"

I looked back to Edmund. His eyes had never left me.

"Let's get out of here, please."

He paid for our drinks and we left. As we were walking I still felt like Edmunds eyes were on me. I shivered and tried to shake the feeling. I started to swing my hand and the moonlight made me realize my ring on my left hand.

The ring!

How could she have missed seeing the ring? Didn't that give away that I was with someone? But, then again, I hadn't remembered it being there either, until just now. I sighed. Why couldn't I manage to do anything right?

Kaname grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"Yuuki-chan, what's on your mind? You look down."

I bit my lip and looked away. I hated keeping things from Kaname, but maybe it would be better if I did keep this little incident away from him, just for a while. Anyway, he needed to concentrate on finding out who was doing these killings. I looked back to him and smiled my brightest smile.

"Nothing's wrong, Kaname. I'm just not feeling too well," I lied.

He immediately felt of my head.

"Really? Should we go back to the hotel?"

"Kaname," I laughed. "No, we shouldn't. This is my first night out in Romania. I want to stay out as long as we can."

"Well…"

"Please, please, please!" I begged like a little kid.

He laughed at me and ruffled my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him and quickly put it back in my mouth. He grabbed me around the waist and flashed so he had my back to a tree. I looked around a moment and saw that a few feet away there was a park.

"Aw, does little Yuuki not want to play with me?" he pouted.

I rolled my eyes, and then I licked his cheek.

"There. Happy?"

"Not really," he said and then his lips softly landed on mine. He pulled back after a few moments and then he said, "Now I'm much better."

I heard a twig snap to the left of us and immediately crouched. What on earth? Why had I done that? Then my nose rose a fraction higher in the air, sniffing. This couldn't be…

Then I was off, running towards the scent that I had now identified as blood. It was pounding inside of an animal-a deer. My mouth started to water slightly. I jumped over a huge boulder in my way and saw Kaname on the right of me, going just as fast as I was.

"Yuuki, you don't need blood right now!! Please, just think about it and calm down."

Think about it and calm down? Was he out of his damn mind? There was no way I was going to stop. There was no way I could live with this thirst that has been tearing up my insides, making my whole body feel like it was on fire.

Finally the deer came into view, and it stopped, and I did the same. It dunked its head down at a little stream to get a drink of water. My fangs lengthened and just as I was about to pounce on it, and finally kill this longing inside of me, a hand wrapped tightly around my forearm.

I hissed and turned to see the person who had stopped me from my kill. Expecting Kaname, I gasped and lost focus on my kill as I looked at Aidou.

My ears picked up on the sound of dirt moving. I turned my head back to the stream and saw that the deer was gone.

"Well, Yuuki. I see you haven't changed very much," he said, and smirked at me. I slowly got up from the ground and looked at him. Before I could say anything Kaname had me wrapped in his arms so tight I couldn't' breath.

"Down, boy, down," I slightly laughed.

I swung around and glanced at Aidou.

"So, this is who you were going to meet?"

As Kaname turned around and finally noticed him, he smirked.

"Long time, no see, Aidou. How've you been?"

As they chatted up about non-important things, we started to head back to the hotel. But Kaname kept a firm grip on me the whole way there. As we were walking, I could only stagger at the thought of almost having my first kill, and then how Kaname had cried out that I didn't need it. His voice at that moment had really scared me. But unlike I had thought, the process of getting used to my thirst wasn't going to be easy. Luckily I had Kaname there to help me through it.

And now to a bigger question at the moment: How was Aidou going to help Kaname?

--

**A/N**: Okay, sorry for not updating in so long. Hope this chapter was long enough for all of you! And, no 'words from me' this time, because I just didn't feel like writing them out. Anyway, go **REVIEW** and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know my last chapter may have confused some of y'all, but it will all become clear in this chapter, okay? And remember, I'm not one to go by the plot of the original story of what I'm writing a fanfic about, K? That would defeat the purpose of writing one, right? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reviewing!**

**--**

_**Bonne Lecture!**_

**--**

--

**Chapter 6: The Process of Getting More Information**

--

**--Yuuki's P.O.V—**

I stared out the window a Kaname and Aidou talked low. It wasn't like I couldn't hear them anyway though. _Men_, I thought and sighed. Then my mind flashed back to early, when I had almost killed that deer. What was wrong with me? I shouldn't want blood, especially animal blood. I wanted to ask Kaname, but he and Aidou hadn't stopped talking since we came into the room. I glanced down to the pill I had in my hand. The blood tablet. Kaname had demanded that I take another when we stepped in the door, but I hadn't yet. Do these really work, anyway? I wondered. Then Kaname's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yuuki, you need to take that," he said, coming up behind me.

I sighed.

"I know…but does this really help me, Kaname?"

"Of course, Yuuki. Although…" he trailed off.

"Although, what?"

"We are going to have to get you a higher dosage pill."

"Oh. So is that why I ran after that deer? I'm not taking a strong enough dosage of the blood tablet?"

He nodded.

Well, that was a relief, a little bit anyway. So I stuck the pill in my mouth as Kaname handed me a glass of water and another pill.

"Take two for now, and we will get you a high dosage later."

"Okay."

"Man, Yuuki, trouble is just attracted to you," Aidou spoke up from across the room. He was still wearing his jeans and t-shirt. I kept staring at him for a while.

"Keep staring at me like that Yuuki and I'm gonna have to do something about it," he purred, coming over to me.

"And then I'd have to kill you," Kaname said, taking a step forward.

I laughed and so did Aidou.

"I know you would, Kaname-sama; don't worry about Yuuki. She's just like my own little pet dog," he said, and patted my head. I tried to bit him.

"That needs obedience school," he said, taking a step back and making me smile.

"That she does," Kaname agreed.

I stuck my tongue out at him. A light came into his eyes then.

"Oh yes, Yuuki, what happened at the club tonight?"

I inwardly groaned. Crap, I had really hoped he had forgotten that.

"Um, well, you see…"

I had no idea where to begin. So, I just started from the beginning. I told them both of how I had met Kate (and thanked Kaname for getting all of the curtains closed), what information she had told me that I thought would be of importance to them somehow, and then I explained the thing at the club.

"Oh, well…"

Kaname was actually at a loss for words, which surprised me.

"Was Edmund cute?" Aidou asked. I rolled my eyes.

"So, Kate was just trying to set you up because she thinks you're alone here?" Kaname asked, still letting the information set in.

"Hai, basically. Do you think that the gangs have anything to do with what's been happening?" I asked, trying to divert his thoughts away from Edmund.

"Oh, well, they might," he answered distractedly.

I bit my lip and waited for one of them to say something.

"How about we go check out the two gangs and see if that gives us any information?" Aidou suggested. I clapped my hands together at the idea.

"All right, since there isn't much else we can do at this time."

"So, how will we know where to start looking for them?" I asked.

"You're not going," Kaname said plainly.

I pouted.

"But, Kaname, it's still going to be night for a while. You said I could go out at night, and I'm the one who gave you the information," I whined.

"let her go, Kaname. We'll be with her the whole time," Aidou said.

Kaname ran his hand through his hair and sighed. I knew I had got him.

"Fine, but you have to be back here before daylight, okay? And go change into something less sexy."

"I like the outfit," Aidou said. We both glanced to him. "Okay, shutting up now."

I just took off the shirt in the bathroom and threw a baggier one on that read 'ss501.' I walked back out and changed into some tennis shoes.

"Okay, ready."

"While I was scouting the area a few hours ago, I noticed a few streets that most people avoid walking down."

"Think it has anything to do with the gangs?" Kaname asked him.

"We'll have to see," he replied solemnly and went to open the door for me. I hoped this would give us at least a few clues as to what we were looking for.

I really hoped it did,

--

**A/N: Whoo, done! **_**REVIEW**_** and I will love you!!! Hope you liked that chapter. If you're confused, just let me know and I will try and explain it better to you. I tried to make this chapter light and funny, because the next chapter is going to be the exact opposite. **

**Sayonara! **


	7. chapter 7

**The Processes**

--

**By: Gaaraslover30240**

**--**

**Sequel to ****Kuran Love**

**--**

**Summary: **There are many processes one must go through in order to obtain true happiness. Though Yuuki has went through many hardships, there are many more to come. As her love for Kaname still blooms, the processes she must go through, may, in the end, kill her.

_**I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own this plot.**_

**Well, long time, really long time no write, huh? I'm SO sorry you guys!!! I got a job and I have to work ten hours a day, and I'm usually too tired to write at all during the week, and when I do have free time I like to catch up on my sleep and be with my family some. ****J But, enough about me, I know y'all are dying in anticipation of what I have in store for you this chapter. I hope y'all like it. Please review. ^_^**

**--**

**Chapter 6: The Process of Leaving**

Well, the silence while we walked was anything but comfortable. Aidou would attempt to it more bearable by saying something stupid that he thought would make me laugh. It did make me giggle, but I looked to Kaname and noticed his stoic expression. His eyes were focused on everything around us. Though his eyes looked focused, I could tell his thoughts were elsewhere, probably still lingering on the situation that involved Edmund. As we continued to walk in silence towards one of the streets that were being avoided, I grabbed Kaname's hand and held it in mine. As we turned the corner and the street came into view, Kaname took his hand away from mine. I looked up to him, but he just continued to walk and stare down the street.

--

**A/N: Sorry reader's, this is all you get for now. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but hopefully this will tide you over some until I can get a full chapter on here. Thanks for reading, now go push the green button!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Processes**

--

**By: Gaaraslover30240**

**--**

**Sequel to ****Kuran Love**

**--**

**Summary: **There are many processes one must go through in order to obtain true happiness. Though Yuuki has went through many hardships, there are many more to come. As her love for Kaname still blooms, the processes she must go through, may, in the end, kill her.

_**I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own this plot.**_

**Well, long time, really long time no write, huh? I'm SO sorry you guys!!! I got a job and I have to work ten hours a day, and I'm usually too tired to write at all during the week, and when I do have free time I like to catch up on my sleep and be with my family some. ****J But, enough about me, I know y'all are dying in anticipation of what I have in store for you this chapter. I hope y'all like it. Please review. ^_^**

**--**

**Chapter 6: The Process of Leaving**

Well, the silence while we walked was anything but comfortable. Aidou would attempt to it more bearable by saying something stupid that he thought would make me laugh. It did make me giggle, but I looked to Kaname and noticed his stoic expression. His eyes were focused on everything around us. Though his eyes looked focused, I could tell his thoughts were elsewhere, probably still lingering on the situation that involved Edmund. As we continued to walk in silence towards one of the streets that were being avoided, I grabbed Kaname's hand and held it in mine. As we turned the corner and the street came into view, Kaname took his hand away from mine. I looked up to him, but he just continued to walk and stare down the street. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Usually he loved me holding his hands or showing him any kind of affection. Now he didn't even want me looking at him. I sighed and decided to focus on the task at hand.

"Hey, Aidou, I know you said that people avoided these streets, but I don't see a soul. Not a even any gang members."

He turned back to me and smiled. Then he put his finger to his mouth, motioning for me to be quiet. I did as I was told (shocker, huh?) and followed his gaze to where there was a small fire off of the road, leading to the woods. There were about five guys standing around it, and our presence didn't go unnoticed. We stopped and stared them down, trying to decipher if they were the ones we had been searching for. After a few moments under all three of our gazes, they turned back to their fire and ignored us. No, it wasn't them. The gazes of the ones we're looking for wouldn't have wavered any when they stared at us. As we continued on down the street I could feel the temperature drop just the slightest and I shivered. The road was turning to gravel as we continued walking.

"Isn't it a bit strange for the road to turn like this and head into the woods?" I asked skeptically. Since Kaname still wasn't speaking to me for some reason, Aidou answered.

"Not really, Yuuki. Most old countries like this one have many secrets that people don't want to know."

"What kind of an answer is that?" I retorted. I mean really, how was anything in the woods going to help us find these gang members? I'm sure they would hang out in the city more, where there were more things to do and more people to harass. Aidou just smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. Honestly, sometimes these two were unbearable to be around.

The wind picked up and tousled my hair and I huffed in agitation. I stopped and tried to twist it to where it would stay in place, but the wind would mess up any attempt I tried. Suddenly Kaname was beside me, tying my hair up with a ribbon he had. I caught my breath. Since leaving the room this was the closest I had been to him. As he finished tying the blue ribbon around my hair. He stroked my hair a bit, and then he cupped my cheek.

"Kaname!" Aidou hissed.

Kaname quickly stepped back from me and his touch lingered on my skin. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I didn't let them spill.

"Why are you acting so damn weird, Kaname!?" I screamed. "And, Aidou, where do you come off thinking you have any say-so in what Kaname and I do!?"

I was fuming now. I don't really know what happened. I just snapped. I was tired of being kept in the dark. I wanted answers, and now was the time I was going to get them.

"Yuuki, it's not what you think. Please don't-" Kaname started.

Aidou's head snapped up.

"Someone's coming," he whispered fiercely.

"Aw, such a lovely display. Wouldn't you agree, Rhys?"

I could detect where the voices were, I just couldn't see any faces. I struggled to catch some glimpse of who was out in the dark woods, but even with my enhanced vision, there were no bodies I could make out. All three of us stood rooted to our spots. Waiting for the moment when they showed their face.

"Yes, Ralphic. A very touching scene."

Laughter echoed around us.

"Show your selves," I demanded quietly.

I heard a few growls around me and gritted my teeth.

"Sorry, Yuuki. It's hard to control some of my boys. They like a woman who doesn't show fear."

I balled my fists up and glanced to Kaname and Aidou. Still, they hadn't moved an inch.

All of the guys laughed once more and then there was complete silence. I tensed my body. Surely they hadn't just come here to see us. There had to be some reason for luring us out here.

A gasp escaped my lips as I was pinned to the ground. I quickly looked to Kaname and Aidou and their expressions were one of pure anger. As soon as I saw that they were still there, I looked to the person who now had my wrists pinned to the dirt. He was a beautiful man, there was no doubt about that. But he exuded evil so much that I had to look away from him. But he slowly turned my face back to his. Pale blond hair, sea-blue eyes. He was a picture perfect vamp. Only on the wrong side.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I seethed out. He said nothing, only cupped my cheek as Kaname had done before, and then he sighed.

"Ah, I can see why he chose you. And now, Yuuki, would you like to know why neither of your friends are helping you?"

I had been wondering that…

"Because they know if they take even one step, that I'll kill you. And if you think you being a vampire will save you, you are gravely mistaken. But, enough of me getting off subject."

He pulled his knees that were over my hips tighter, and leaned down to my ear.

"I'm Ralphic. You'll see me again soon, and hopefully next time it will be in a more intimate setting. But, I was only supposed to give you a message for now."

He laughed slightly and I could tell he was smirking.

"Edmund says hi."

And then he was gone.

--

After we had returned to the room, I thought Kaname would start talking to me again. At least just to discuss what had happened in the woods. I mean, did we really accomplish anything? We found out some of the members really are vamps. Big whop. A human could have done that. But, we did know that Edmund was involved with them somehow. And, Ralphic could somehow kill a vampire. I sighed and rubbed my throbbing temples. Damn, it didn't seem like this day could get any worse.

Ｏｈ，　ｈｏｗ　ｗｒｏｎｇ　Ｉ　ｗａｓ．

ーー

_**A few words from me**_: hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the lateness of this. Life is getting in the way of everything. :p GO REVIEW!


	9. Sorry Guys

Hey guys, short letter to you all. Just wanted to let y'all know that I'm engaged and I found out I'm having twins, so I've been busy and tired. But, I have internet back now so I'll be updating soon. J

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	10. Hi people

Hey guys!

Sorry no update yet, even though I said I would. But, good news,

**I FINSLLY HAD MY TWINS! **

Oh God, they are so adorable. Lots of pain involved, as to be expected, but them and their father are very very worth all of it. But here is a question for all the reviewers and readers of this story—

_**Do y'all want me to continue it? **_

Please send me a message or review and tell me.

Thanks. Love,

Gaaraslover30240


End file.
